A Frozen Rescue
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Canada has an upsetting encounter during a meeting and leaves only to get caught up in a blizzard and pass out just as he hears a possible rescuer coming his way.


**Author Commentary: **This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I do love feedback, however and would love to know what people think about this. Please and thank you!

**Title: **A Frozen Rescue

**Characters/Pairs: **Prussia and Canada (PruCan) and Russia (with hinted RusAme)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would have been a lot more on America this year because I really do learn some history from Hetalia, and I had to take American history this year (man, that was horrid.)

It was cold... very cold. The kind of cold that can still be felt, even when bundled up in a thick coat and many other layers. An unbroken expanse of crisp white snow stretch as far as the eye can see. Turning to look behind him, Canada saw one set of lonely footprints leading to where he was currently standing.

_Why did I have to go out on my own?_ he thought, shivering. Pulling his scarf up higher on his face, he turned back to the flat white in front of him. _I don't even know where I am any more. I got so turned around during that blizzard and now... Am I going to freeze to death out here, all alone?_

With a sigh, he took another step forward and his trembling legs gave out underneath him. His face hit the freezing white and he just lay there. _What's the point? No one remembers me anyway. I should just let the snow bury me. _He began to sob brokenly, the frigid air burning his lungs.

After a few minutes of crying, he heard something... Was that... a motor? Did someone remember him?

"Mattie?" a worried voice called out, the sounds of the motor getting closer.

Trying to speak and let his possible rescuer know where he was, Canada managed a hoarse, "I'm here," though it wasn't loud enough to be heard over the howling winds.

The world went black for Canada and he could no longer hear the sounds of the motor, calling voice or screaming wind. The only sound was the quiet stillness of his mind.

Groaning, Canada tried to sit up, but a weight on his chest stopped him. Panicking, he started to whimper, thinking, _Am I buried in a snowdrift?_ Then when he stopped to think about it, he realized he was far too warm to be in a snowdrift.

Looking down at the object on his chest, Canada realized that the thing on his chest was the head of a certain silver-haired ex-nation that he just happened to have a little crush on.

"P-Prussia?" he managed, still slightly hoarse.

Sitting up, the red eyes blinked at him. "Mattie! How could you worry the awesome me like that? That is so _not_ awesome."

Tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, he whispered, "You called me Mattie..."

"Of course I did. That is your name after all."  
"B-but... no one remembers my name."

Grabbing his chin, Prussia looked unwaveringly into his eyes. "I remember your name. I know you're nothing like your jackass of a brother. Plus, he's nowhere near as cute."

Canada felt his face go hot as he blushed. Covering his face, he thought to himself, _Why do I have to be such an easy blusher?_

"Hey, don't do that. I saved your life. I think that gives me the right to look at your face all I want." Prying Canada's hands from his face, he adds, "Plus, I'm awesome."

Canada let his hands be pulled from his face and looks up into Prussia's as if searching for an answer.

"Drinking in my awesomeness?" What a cute smirk he has...

"U-uhmm... I was actually wondering... Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me, eh?"

"Because, Mattie, I love you. When I saw you leave the meeting in tears, it broke my heart. I tried to find you sooner, but that damn blizzard..." A slight growl escaped his lips as he glared out the window.

Right... the meeting... The reason he'd gone out on his own...

_The meeting was going as usual except for one thing: America wasn't present. Even with him gone, everything was in chaos. Things were being thrown, words were being shouted, and the whole thing was making Canada nervous. Large groups of people tended to do that to Canada in the first place... All he wanted was to disappear._

_Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. Someone had thrown a book at him! Why would they do that? Looking around, he saw a drunken Russia looking straight at him. Had he thrown the book? Cowering back, Canada tried to disappear._

_Jumping at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Russia standing over him._

"_America, you look different today. I like it." He smiled his creepy smile and Canada wanted to cry._

"_I-I'm n-not America, eh," he managed to stutter out._

"_Don't lie to me." The hand on his shoulder got tighter and he could feel that it was going to bruise._

"_O-ow," he cried, but no one heard him, everyone too caught up in their own fights to notice._

"_America," Russia said, bending over him. "You're so quiet today. Why don't we go fix that, da?" His hand was on Canada's thigh._

_Pushing the hand away, Canada repeated himself, trying to be more confident. "I'm not America."_

"_America, you cannot lie to me, da? We've been together enough times that I know you when I see you."_

_Canada froze. What was going on? His brother was... with Russia?_

_Russia saw his opportunity and took it, planting a kiss directly on Canada's mouth, his hand groping his vital regions._

_The heat filling his cheeks unfroze Canada and he bolted from the room, tears pouring down his cheeks. _I feel so dirty, _he thought to himself as he wrapped himself in his coat, walking out the door._

"...ie?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Mattie, are you all right?"

Canada blinked and looked at the beautiful Prussian face in front of him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, eh."

"About whatever made you leave in tears?"

He nodded, feeling the tears coming.

Prussia wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. "It's all right. I'll be here to protect you. I won't let whatever happened happen again."

Canada looked up at him. "Wh-what do you mean, eh?"

"I already told you. I love you, Mattie. And now that you know, you're not getting rid of me." Prussia looked into his eyes, grinning and Canada could feel a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So a-are.. are we dating then, eh?"

Prussia leaned in next to his ear. "You know, I think it's really hot when you say 'eh.'" Then he leaned back to look at Canada.

The blush had creeped its way back onto his face. "Th-that's not an answer."

"Do you want to date me, Mattie?" Prussia asked, playing with Canada's curl.

Canada shivered in pleasure. "D-don't do that," he said, taking Prussia's hand in his. Then, his voice barely audible, he said, "And I'd love to go out with you, eh."

The next thing Canada knew, a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and kissed him back, his face as red as Prussia's eyes.


End file.
